


Fix you- A Dalton Harry potter crossover fic.

by LarsonColfer



Category: CP Coulter's Dalton - Fandom, Dalton Academy Series, Harry Potter Crossover
Genre: Dalton Games, M/M, cross over fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarsonColfer/pseuds/LarsonColfer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Dalton Games Prompt:Post Apocalypse.</p><p>Pairings : Micah and Austin  genre: hurt/comfort.</p><p>Hogwarts theme. Micah is 7th year, Austin is 4th. Austin has been mortally hurt. This must take place during or after the Battle of Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fix you- A Dalton Harry potter crossover fic.

And that was the end of it. A great flash of light and that was the end of the Dark Lord.  A rebounding curse. The Dark Lord was killed by a rebounding curse. His own curse.

A loud cheer broke across the grounds, and Micah stood stunned as he watched his friends run up to Harry and hug him. The boy who lived had done it again. He thought about joining them, to  rejoice, to cheer, but as he stood there looking around , watching the great castle in ruins, the Ravenclaw tower up in flames, the Gryffindor tower in ruins, debris everywhere, interspaced with bodies of fallen comrades, some of which were his own friends and enemies. He knew nothing would be the same.

The Dark Lord may have been dead, but nobody knew for sure. He had left a lot of his followers behind, even though some of the Death Eaters were captured: his Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and her brother.  The majority had apparated the minute they realized that the Dark Lord had vanished. They were never truly safe, even now.

Chaos was everywhere once the people realized the extent of the disaster. The Order was broken; Tonks, Lupin, Mad Eye had were all gone. It was now left onto Kingsley who was declared the new ‘Acting’; (claimed some who were not happy with this development) Prime Minister.  But these were also the first people who supposedly came out  of the Imperious curse and therefore their words shouldn’t be held true, though it they had to be taken into consideration but that was left up to the others and Micah slowly made his way to the Great Hall slowly.

He had the Cruciatus Curse used on him. It was the worst moment of his life. He wished he was dead. The minute the curse hit him, his body went into shock and then the pain. Blinding pain that blacked him out but he still felt the different atrocities the Death eater did to him.  The death eater tossed him up and down in the air, a number of times. He wished he was numb that it would not hurt. He accepted death because it would be a sweet release but he couldn’t do anything about it.

At least I did my best. I fought the great fight. Dying would be just another adventure. Atleast there will be no more pain and its not like I wont see my friends again. But it did not come and all of a sudden everything stopped, the pain stopped.  _I’m alive_ he thought _Why though?. Did he have a change of heart._ But the atrocities were just too much and he blacked out.

When he finally came too, the fight had moved to a different part of the castle. He sat up slowly, aided by some of his Housemates who were helping the injured. Micah shuddered as he looked around and saw the remnants of the fight. He closed his eyes to block out the images but his mind couldn’t. He remembered the pain and him wishing that he was dead. It was even worse. The pain of his subconscious thoughts was even worse than the images in front of him. He looked around to see if he could help anybody, it was much better than wallowing in self pity.

 He got up slowly, taking in the aches and pain and that was when he saw his attacker and realised the reason of him being still alive. His attacker was killed by the killing curse. His body bore the tell tale signs of the curse, but whatever it was Micah was glad that he was alive. 

He moved forward gingerly, mindful of his left side where the curse had hit and the side which he crashed down on later. His various gashes and scrapes were healed by the students and the sprained ankle was healing as best as it could since he was constantly moving. But there was a lot that had to be done. Every able bodied person was needed to join back in the fight and hence he joined back.

He was mindful this time, reacting fast and not advancing alone but together in a group. When the call came from Voldemort to give him Harry, he helped carry the injured in, praying that Harry wouldn’t listen to him.

But then Voldemort could be heard and Harry was dead; killed by Voldemort who came to the hall to parade this fact. People screamed, cried. Micah remembered that he himself screamed along with them. Twice Silencing Charms were used on them and both the times they broke it. Then Neville broke forward and Voldemort taunted him and then proceeded to ban sorting, summoning the sorting hat, to make a mockery of both the hat and Neville.

Then a lot of thing happened at the same time ; body bind curse on Neville, Hagrid’s half brother came seeking  him out, Centaurs attacking, Death Eaters retaliating and Neville slicing the head of the snake. This stunned Micah who watched all of this happen in shock.

 Voldemort immediately attacked but something had protected Neville and then he disappeared from the fight casting killing spells here and there. Micah and group of students helped deflect the targets of the curse by sending objects in its part.

Then Harry and Voldemort started dueling and then it was over and here he was standing in the midst of it all. The damage of the castle was nothing compared to the number of people who had lost their lives, to the thousands injured.

 _Where do I start. Who do I help._ Micah thought as he made his way back to the Great Hall. Most of the casualties were students. His friends, his house mates, people he had classes with. Most of the casualties were students. His friends, his housemates, and people he had classes with. Micah shuddered in pain and sorrow as the body of a little fourth year was carried in.

 _She looked so small… h_ e thought.  _She should not have been a casualty in the war_. The minute the Staff knew that Voldemort would be attacking, McGonagall told all the younger students and Slytherins to leave the building. But of course some had stayed back and Micah immediately thought about Austin, a fourth year in the same house as him.

The boy was brave; he always spoke about becoming an Auror. At that moment Micah was glad that Austin was spared from the war. The boy was brave and smart. He had mastered all the Defense against the Dark books from library and even some from the Restricted Section. Micah helped to get the books from that section.

But bookish knowledge could only go a short away. Reality was different. When you’re fighting for your life, everything changes. That’s when the books couldn’t save you. Micah realized that as he fought in the war. As he dodged curses, hexes and killing spells, as he saw his comrades fall beside him, never to get up as he got hit by the Cruciatus curse. He chuckled in defeat at the magnitude of the situation.

They met in the library. It was the only place free from the Carrow’s rule. They made full use of the time. First. Reading separately. Micah preparing for his NEWTS.  _NEWTS…_  he thought, shaking his head.  _I was actually worried about NEWTS. Oh how much has that changed._

Austin was taking advantage of the peace and quiet of the library since he was taking all the subjects. When Micah first heard about it, he laughed, but there was something about the boy which caught his eyes. Maybe it was his attitude, his zealousness, his never say die behavior, or his perfectly immaculate blonde hair, or the piercing green of his eyes which looked into Micah‘s soul.

Whatever it was, it stayed with him forever and they slowly became friends and Micah tutored him in the more difficult subjects: though why Austin required his help, he never did know. They used to read to each other and Micah loved the way Austin used to listen to him so attentively. His green eyes forever on him and the way he used to blush when Micah used to look up and catch his eyes.   _At least he’s safe. Thank god he’s safe,_ thought Micah as he helped carry another injured person in.

 _If he was hurt, I- Don’t go there…_  he corrected himself as he walked out of the Great Hall to help bring more people in _. He’s safe, he’s fine. He’s all right._ _You’re all right. Focus, pay attention._

“Oh my god!” Micah exclaimed and moved away just in time as part of the ceiling fell besides him. . He winced as he slowly got up, his sides hurting.   Once the dust had settled he caught sight of a small hand and moved quickly towards it but the sight which met him scared him deeply.

Fenrir Greyback hurt, weak, but definitely alive, draped over a student.

0o0

It all happened so fast and there was confusion everywhere.  Hogwarts was preparing for a battle, Harry Potter was back and they were fighting. Suddenly Voldemort could be heard demanding for Harry and then everything just sped forward: the arrival of the Order of the Phoenix, Snape’s departure and announcement of the evacuation of the school. Austin was scared and excited all at once.

The minute Voldemort’s voice echoed throughout the school, McGonagall immediately ordered all the students to leave though Seventh years could stay behind and fight. Slytherin house left first, followed by the other Houses.

 _I have to stay behind and fight…_ thought Austin as he saw the Slytherin House led by Pansy Parkinson leave the room.

But he couldn’t, as the teachers, prefects and some of the Order Members soon joined in to make sure that all students were safely evacuated. “But I don’t want to.” he told an Order Member who came to tell him to go. “I want to help. I have to.” “I’m sorry kid… Little One” she replied back, “You really have to go. It’s not safe for you.” and Austin was led out of there along with the others who had stayed back but were underage.

They were being taken to a secret passage from which they could apparate. Austin tried his best to escape but there was no possible way. The prefects and some members of the order guarded the entire process. At that moment the walls of the castle shook as the Death Eaters broke through the protective charms of the castle and the majority of the students rushed into the Room of Requirements. The Order Members immediately left, their services required elsewhere for the protection of the school and that’s when Austin, Colin Creevey, his brother and a select few others made their way back down.

When they had reached the corridor the fight was already on. Giants were battling from outside, throwing blazing catapults at the school. A small band of Death Eaters even managed to enter, and they were followed by their brothers.

“Petrificus Totalus” Came a voice behind him and Austin saw a Death Eater immediately fall down, his body bound by the curse. He turned behind to the towering sixth year and saw that the other had done the same.

“Constant Vigilance” the Sixth year replied, “Wands out, keep your eyes open, be alert” Austin was immediately reminded about his friend Micah a seventh year from his house, who definitely had stayed back to help. He used to say the same thing…  _Constant Vigilance_. He even was a part of the famed Dumbledore’s Army.  That was the last thought Austin had, as the next corridor opened to reveal Death Eaters who grinned menacingly when they saw the students.

“Expelliarmus!” 

“Diffindo!”

“Tarantallegra!”

“Petrificus Totalus!”

“Relashio!”

The air was bright with smoke and flashes of light from the spells. A few spells manage to hit some of the Death Eaters who had fallen down in pain, not expecting the sudden attack from the students. The remaining two immediately made to forward. 

“Impedimenta” screamed Austin as he pointed his wand at the Death Eater and the Death Eater immediately got knocked back.

“Petrificus Totalus” screamed the other girl next to Austin and a second fell down under the body bind curse.

And that’s when everything went to hell.

Wave upon wave of Death Eaters descended upon them, and they were left to themselves. Austin dodged curses, hexes, even a killing curse as he fought back, calling on everything he had learnt and read and practiced.

“Protego!”

“Salvia Hexio!” 

“Expelliarmus!” These words fell from his mouth as he continuously fought against the Death Eaters. When one fell down two more took his place. Austin wished the same could be said for his friends. His allies.

He passed his Defense against the Dark Arts teacher and the Muggle Studies Teacher, both Death Eaters - Alecto and Amycus Carrow fighting with a few of the students and he joined them. The Carrows were absolutely ruthless in their punishment and Austin and his friends many a times were punished by them. The brother and sister duo were fighting with three students each simultaneously when a giant came, breaking everything in his path. They immediately had to part, mindful of the Giant’s club which was swung viciously by the giant in a bid to get them. A few students got knocked away from the giant and the Carrows disappeared during to this.  But soon he and the others present around him encountered more Death Eaters and  _spiders_ , the size of which he had never seen before.

It took all his strength and the strength of others to defeat them. He even encountered one of the Death Eaters who had escaped from Azkaban.  The man had a chilling, haunted look and Austin flinched back, scared, but he was soon joined in by Harry Potter himself, and together they defeated the Death Eater.

At the next corridor, he found himself facing a fire. The entire corridor was burning and no spells could diminish the fire. The fire had a mind of its own and it moved quickly, destroying everything in its part… fiend fire. He recognized it from his books.

The Dementors were the worst of the lot. He had never actually encountered a Dementor before. Sure he’d heard about them it. In fact everybody knew about Dementors and their kiss. He could even produce a patronus. Micah had taught him to cast a patronus one glorious day in the library. But all of that couldn’t prepare him for what was happening in front of him. The Dementor was administering the kiss to one of the fallen Death Eaters. Austin saw how the man’s soul slowly left his body, to be sucked away by the Dementor.  At that moment he had never been more away afraid for his life.

After the Dementor finished with the Death Eater, its gaze turned towards Austin who was still staring. It started to slowly move towards him and Austin backed away slowly trying to picture happy memories but the gruesome image was stuck in his head and the Dementor slowly moved towards him.

“Expecto Patronum!” came a voice from somewhere behind him and an eagle shaped patronus moved forward with white blinding light, which drove the Dementor away. He immediately turned around to thank the caster of the patronus, who turned out to be his half brother Logan who smiled at him and then moved on to help his boyfriend who was battling with a giant.

Austin immediately joined the fight. It took seven people and near constant use of spells to finally bring down the giant. Even then, it was not severely wounded and it - the spells just didn’t have that much of an effect on the Giant’s thick hide.

The fifteen feet tall giant finally crumpled, crushing a Death Eater under him and everybody moved from the area from the area before the giant couldn’t move.

This entire fight was taking a toll on Austin, who had few gashes and scrapes. His robes were also burnt and torn in places. He was longing to rest for some time but he couldn’t as everywhere he went he encountered fire, Dementors,Death Eaters, giants, and spiders.

At that minute, Voldemort’s voice could be heard asking for Harry and also telling then to dispose off their dead properly. Upon hearing their Lord’s commands the Death Eaters immediately chuckled and disapparated. And Austin just sank right down to the floor.

For the first time he just allowed himself to think about everything. Everything he saw, everything he did, everything he felt, and tears came to his eyes thinking about the loss of lives, some of which were his own school friends, class mates, Housemates, and teachers.

Everywhere around him was ere debris and fire, suits of amours were broken, paintings were burnt, doors burnt or blasted from their hinges, walls broken, classrooms demolished. There was also death and injury and slowly cries could also be heard from the students who took in the enormity of the situation.

Austin slowly got up feeling all the aches and pains from the various scratches, gashes, burns. In spite of everything, he was still in one piece. He got up slowly in order to help the injured, when all of a sudden he felt something hit him andthen the burning pain which seared through him which brought along darkness which came slowly.

He looked down at himself and he could see his robes slashed open. A crimson stain was spreading across his shirt.  _Blood…_  he thought as he touched it.  _My Blood_ … as he looked at his red fingers and that’s when the darkness took over and he slowly fell.

“Sectumsempra” the last word he heard when the world stopped, and as he fell he heard screams and cries.

0o0

“Get away from him!” exclaimed Micah as his heart thundered in his chest. At the sound of the command the werewolf slowly got up.

It was Fenrir Greyback in his human form… or at least what he considered to be his human form. Changed or not he was still savage looking with large,coarse hairs spouting out from his head and hands. He had a murderous look on his face. Clearly, he did not appreciate the intrusion.

“Why…” gasped Fenrir as he slowly stood up straight, “Do you wanna go first? But he is  _such_  a delectable, tasty morsel.” and glanced back down at the injured boy near his feet. Micah’s heart sank to his stomach. He could recognize that blonde head anywhere. “No…” he whispered “No, Austin, No!”

Images of Austin flashed before his eyes: Austin smiling, laughing, studying, and looking at him when Micah used to tutor him on the more difficult topic, his eyes, and his green piercing eyes. “ _Oh Austin_ ”

“- anyways I can always change my mind. I do like to hunt; I love the thrill of the game.” He looked up to find the werewolf still talking, moving slowly towards him.

“Friend of yours?” asked Fenrir “Pity. Pity” and Micah’s face crumpled. Loss of hope, pain, desperation and sadness could be seen on his face. “He will make a pretty wolf. Very few Blonde wolves around here.” noticed Fenrir. Something apart from fear, sadness bubbled through from Micah; Greyback noticed this and laughed eerily “Oh so he means something to you, interesting.”

He was supposed to be dead, Greyback was supposed to be dead. He saw Ron Weasley and Neville bring him down. But here he was standing, albeit a little bent, looking worse for wear. “You were supposed to be dead. I saw you die.” He choked out.

“And yet here I am” Greyback gestured to himself. “Enough talking boy. Let’s get this over with.” And immediately sprang at him.

“Confringo!”

When the wand came out, he did not know… but he was standing whole in one piece. The spell hit Greyback straight in the chest and it caused him to be thrown a considerable distance, set a flame by the spell.

Micah rushed to Austin and dropped down to his knees. “Oh Austin!” he cried as he lifted the boy’s head to place it gently on his lap. “Why did you come back?” Micah felt around for his wand, “Tergeo…” he muttered and siphoned the blood from Austin’s face. “Why did you come back?”

 _“Micah…”_ Austin barely breathed out, “I-Is that you?” Austin’s heart soared.

“Yes.” whispered Micah, and pressed a soothing kiss to Austin forehead, brushing back his damp hair.

“I hurt all over” whimpered Austin.

“I know Baby, I know.” replied Micah “But you’ll feel better I promise.” “

Okay” whispered Austin, and fainted.

Austin’s condition was bad. He had lost a lot of blood and there were vicious scratches on his chest,  _no doubt made by the werewolf_ , thought Micah as he moved to gather Austin in his arms to take him to the Great Hall. He then noticed that his foot was lying rather oddly.  _Oh my God his foot is broken…_ thought Micah. “Ferula” he said as he waved his wand over the foot and immediately a splint and bandage appeared, covering the wound.

He picked up Austin gently, taking care not to jostle him around too much and walked as fast as he could to the Great Hall.

0o0

“Madam Pomfrey, Madam Pomfrey! We need you here!” Micah called out as he entered the Great Hall, “We need you here” and made  to settle Austin down in the nearest available bed.

“Oh my!” Cried out Madam Pomfrey as she reached them, followed by McGonagall and few other teachers.

“What happened to him, Randall?” exclaimed McGonagall exclaimed as she took in Austin’s pale face and the robes covered in blood - as well as the vicious gashes on his body.

“Greyback.” said Micah said, dropping his eyes down to look at Austin’s pale face. The entire hall had quietened at his words. “His foot – his foot is also broken,”  Micah said dully, as he thought about the extent of Austin’s injuries. The enormity of the situation finally hit him and he swayed on his feet, nearly fainting.

“Randall, you should lie down,” McGonagall said as she caught the seventh year before he could fall.

“No, no! I promised him that I would never let him go. I promised him that everything was gonna be  alright,” said Micah, looking back at Austin.

“Fine, then“ said Madam Pomfrey. “Just… Just lie down, then, while I get a  potion for you. Professor Slughorn?” She said, as she turned to the Potions master, “We will be requiring another batch of Wolfsbane.”

“I’ll see to it immediately,” replied Slughorn, and the professor went to his chambers to begin brewing the potion.

0o0

“Austin!” Micah gasped, as he sat up and turned to look at the younger boy who was in the bed next to him. The night had not gone too well. A healing spell and two spoonfuls of Skelegrow had healed Austin’s foot, but the same couldn’t be said for his wounds.  _The werewolf did a good job on him,_  observed Micah bitterly, as he took in the bandages that covered Austin’s torso. A special draught to heal the wounds had worked on him to an extent, but it also gave rise to severe pain.

Austin had spent the entire night moaning in pain, and Micah himself had sat up with him for the entire time, clutching his hand. “It’s gonna be alright. You will be all right… Stay strong, Austin,” he continually whispered, as he brushed damp hair away from Austin’s face.   Later, he had persuaded Madam Pomfrey to give Austin a Sleeping Draught so that the younger boy could rest.

At first, Austin’s face was scrunched up with pain. “ It’s gonna be all right,” murmured Micah, as he sat holding Austin’s hand and rubbed soft soothing circles on his wrist. Slowly, when the draught began take effect,  Austin’s features relaxed, and he fell back to sleep.

But soon after, the draught had begun to lose its potency and Austin began to cry with the pain, which soon woke Micah. The Cruciatus Curse had left horrible memories and it was beginning to give to him nightmares. Though his wounds were healed, the images would not leave him and he couldn’t sleep.  _Which is a good thing_ , Micah told himself as he got up to check on Austin for the third time during the night.

“How is he?” Another voice asked, and Micah looked up to find Austin’s step brother, Logan Wright, standing next to the bed.

“Weak, in pain, and his wounds don’t  seem to heal.” Micah explained, before he narrated the horrible scene which had taken place in the night. As he did so, Austin shifted, and his wounds split open, and started to bleed badly again. It took a whole lot of people to calm him down, as his thrashing that had occurred upon him seeing the blood - and the pain was not doing any doing him any good.

“Madame Pomfrey increased the dosage of the medicine.” Micah said as he gestured to a medicine bottle on the bedside table.

“The wounds can’t heal by themselves?” a brunet boy who stood beside Logan asked.

“No, not to a great extent. He needs something to help in the healing process and even then the wounds don’t  heal properly.  Any sudden movement or exertion seems to split them open.” Micah sighed and dropped his head down, glancing at his hand that was held tightly in Austin’s own.  He had held Austin’s hand when the younger boy had started thrashing, in order to give him some comfort, and Austin had not yet let his hand go; keeping it clutched tightly to him even now. Somehow, Micah did not mind and every time he glanced at their clasped hands, something warm spread through him.

Logan and his boyfriend recognized this and smiled a little. However, Logan still looked worried.

“We should let them rest,” whispered the other boy, starting to pull Logan away.

“Thank you,” said Micah said, when he realized that they were leaving. “Thank you for enquiring about him.”

“No. Thank you,” said Logan. “Thank you for looking after him,” and Logan smiled, allowinghis boyfriend to lead him away.

0o0

“Okay, Mr. Manning; it’s time for your medicine,” declared Madame Pomfrey, as she entered into the room and placed the various potions Austin had to take onto the bedside table. “Careful,” she declared, as Austin shifted up slowly to sit.

“Do I have to?” asked Austin, as she gave him a teaspoon of the Blood Replenishing Potion.

“You know you do,” replied Micah from where he was seated.

“But its tastes so bad!” Austin said, as he took his medicine and his wounds split open again. He yelled in pain as blood seeped through his bandages. “What’s happening?! What’s happening to me?!” he cried as he thrashed around in pain. Micah turned helplessly to Madame Pomfrey, who in turn, glanced back at Micah and then turned to face Austin.

“Mr. Manning, you need to calm down,” she said brusquely and waved her wand over him and to make the pain decrease a bit. “Manning, you were attacked by  a werewolf,” sheexplained bluntly, and Austin looked at her in horror.

“A werewolf?!” he choked out in disbelief. “I was attacked by a werewolf?!” He said numbly.

“Yes,” Madame Pomfrey replied, though her heart thumped in her chest at the sight of small, flushed boy. “Now take this potion,” she said and handed him the potion for decreasing his pain. “-and calm down so that your wounds can heal.”

“Werewolf bites can heal.” said Austin as he remembered his Care of Magical Creatures class.

“Yes, so let it do so and don’t move too much.” Madame Pomfrey ordered, as she changed his bandages and walked away.

“Hey. Hey, it’s going to be all right,” said Micah as fresh tears rolled down Austin’s face. “You’ll be fine.” He said, as he moved his hands to brush Austin’s hair back but then he thought better of it and dropped them by his side.

“How do you know that?” replied Austin, as he turned away from Micah. “I got bitten. I could harm you; get away from me.”

Micah’s heart sank down to his stomach. “Austin…” he said, lifting his hand to place it on Austin’s shoulder. “It’s-“ Micah stopped. It was not gonna going to be all right, but that did not mean that he would leave Austin. “Look. Just rest, and you’ll feel better” he said, andwithdrew his hand.

“I’m sorry.” Austin replied. “– and thank you,” he whispered.

“It doesn’t matter,” Micah said as he moved to walk away.

“Stay with me” Austin whispered.

Micah’s heart started beating rapidly, “You want me too? ”

“Yeah…” replied Austin. “You make me feel better,” he mumbled, before falling to sleep.

Micah stayed till until Austin was fast asleep.  _He looks so beautiful,_  thought Micah, as he observed the younger boy. He took in the curl of his hair, his breathing, the way Austin looked when he was asleep; sweet and innocent, just like the small hand on the resting on the pillow.  _I came so close to losing him_ , thought Micah.

“Shh,” soothed Micah, as he ran his hand gently along Austin’s arm to calm him, when the younger boy had started twitching in pain. “ It’s gonna be all right, Baby,” promised Micah. ”I won’t let anything happen to you.”

And at his words Austin quietened once more, and slept.

0o0

“But we have to do something!” cried out Micah cried out. “We just can’t stand there and watch him suffer.” 

“There’s nothing we can do,” said Madame Pomfrey, as she glanced at McGonagall. “He has to just rest and take in his potion.”

“In a few days’ time, it’s going to be full moon, and he’s going to need his strength for it.”

“Wolfsbane?” Micah asked dully.

”Only when he phases.” Madame Pomfrey replied softly, at the thought of the small boy and what he had got through. “I don’t know what’s wrong with his wounds. It’s supposed to heal on its own. Werewolf bites are supposed to heal, but they keep opening.”

“There’s nothing you can give him? At all?” asked McGonagall.

“I’ve given everything I can. St Mungo’s would have been the next option.” Madame Pomfrey said, glancing at McGonagall and a look of understanding passed over Professor McGonagall the elder woman’s face.

“Well, all he can do now his rest and take the various potions.” Said McGonagall.

“And you, Randall. How are you feeling?” asked Madame Pomfrey, peering up into Micah’s eyes taking in the pale face and bloodshot eyes.

“I’m fine.” Micah replied as he tried to remove the disturbing images from his head.

The horror of the Cruciatus curse had affected him and he had been plagued with horrible dreams and of late Austin seemed to feature in those dreams, which affected Micah even more.

They both required to be tended by expert healers, but St Mungo’s’ was not an option. The aftermath of the Hogwarts Battle was huge. While Lord Voldemort may have been defeated, his followers, his supporters, the Death Eaters were still alive and very much in action. They had laid siege on London and continued cause havoc. As for St. Mungo’s, they placed a curse on it, in a bid to get some form of revenge. 

_All those admitted in St Mungo’s especially those with wounds caused by Death Eaters wouldn’t get cured and they would eventually die._

“Surely there has to be something we can do?” asked Madame Pomfrey, as she watched Micah help feed Austin his medicine.

“I have sent an owl to Kingsley explaining the situation, but there’s nothing else I can do,” murmured McGonagall.

0o0

“Come on Austin, please take this potion.” Micah begged, as Austin put up a fuss. As the days passed by, his condition did not improve. ”Why should I?!” cried Austin. “I’m not be all right, this is not gonna heal.”

“You are gonna be all right,” Micah said as he took Austin’s hand. “The wounds will heal and everything will be all right, okay?”

Austin cried and turned his head.

“Austin look at me,” Micah said, as he gently turned Austin’s head towards him. “I won’t let anything happened to you.”

“Why?” Austin asked softly, as he looked Micah in the eye.

“Because you’re my friend. Please take it?” Micah said, as he lifted the potion to Austin and Austin opened his mouth to  allow Micah to feed it to him.

“Thank you,” whispered Austin as Micah helped him settle down afterwards - even fluffing his pillows. “For everything,” he continued as he looked at Micah.

“Anytime,” whispered Micah as he slowly raised his hand to tuck Austin’s hair away and Austin moved his head into the touch and closed his eyes and smiled.

At first they were bit awkward with each other as Micah helped change the bandages. But they were friends first and they fell back to their camaraderie. Then thing slowly began to change between them. Micah was always around whenever Austin needed him.   He would help Austin gently and would sit by him and they would talk for hours, sometimes Micah would read to Austin and slowly they became close to each other. When Austin’s wounds would open up Micah would be the first to clean him and change the bandages and give him the portion. He sang to Austin too, when he thought the younger boy was asleep. Once Austin had woken up due to the pain and he heard Micah sing. He gestured him to continue singing and by the end of the song Austin had fallen back to sleep.

He trusted Micah completely.

0o0

“So I was bitten by a werewolf?” Austin asked softly as Micah and he played Wizard Chess one afternoon.

“Yes…” Micah said, afraid of where the conversation would be going. In a few days time, it will be full moon and this thought continuously circled in Micah’s mind.

“So – So that means I will become a wolf at the full moon.”Austin asked softly.

“I don’t know” Micah said as he reached out to take Austin’s hand in his. “Greyback-“Micah continued as Austin winced and shut his eyes tightening his hold on Micah’s hand

“Greyback?” he asked.

“Yes.” said Micah softly as his hand reached out his other hand to cover Austin‘s hand, his thumb gently stroking Austin’s wrist. “Well, he had not shifted into his werewolf form. He was still human. So I really don’t know.” Micah said softly as Austin digested his words.

“How. How did you know about-”Austin asked.

“I saw you, him.” Micah said as he remembered the entire thing. “I saw him and-” Micah’s voice shook and he clutched onto their joined hands like a life line.

“Thank you for saving my life” Austin said softly as he tugged Micah to him.

“I still see it sometimes” Micah whispered as he allowed himself to join Austin on the bed. “His face. The blood. If only I had come earlier, if only my leg was not aching, I would have-“

“It’s not your fault.” Austin whispered “You were so brave and you saved me. You keep on saving me. I owe you my life.” And they laid there together looking at their joined hands.

“Why did you though?” asked Austin after sometime “You didn’t have too” 

“You’re my friend” Micah said “And I care about you.”

0o0

So glad you could make it” Madame Pomfrey gushed as she escorted the stranger in. Micah sat up from where he dosing on the chair. A Man walked in as he pulled on his Healer’s robes.

“Interesting. Interesting” remarked the man as he studied Austin’s wounds.

“So they don’t seem to heal?” asked the man as Madame began to explain how any sudden movement opened the wound.

“This is Healer Lopez” McGonagall said “We are lucky that he could make it in spite of everything. She went on to explain that Healer Lopez was the father of Santana Lopez, another Seventh Year.

“No” she replied as she tidied up the bottles and presents on Austin’s bedside table.”Yes I tried everything. Potions. Spells. But nothing works. His wounds keep opening with any movement.

“What spells have you tried?” asked Healer Lopez as he sat his bag down next to the bed.

“Well I tried the usual. Episkey. Reparifors.  but it doesn’t seem to work. These are werewolf bites after all.”

“About that I’m not so sure.”

“What do you mean” Micah asked as he gave the healer his complete attention.

“They don’t look like were wolf bite”

“But they heal. On their own.” Micah said slowly

“Well there must be venom in it. But I don’t actually think the bites were caused by a werewolf.”

“I saw him.” Micah said as he slowly got up. I saw him. I saw Fenrir on him. I saw blood everywhere.”

“But that does not mean that he bit him” Healer Lopez said and something which seemed like hope flickered in Micah.

“What do you mean? Austin asked softly and Micah moved towards him as Austin took his hand.

“I don’t think you were bitten by a werewolf.” And everybody looked at him blankly

“Yes there may be werewolf saliva in you but I don’t think your wounds are caused by a werewolf.”

“But. But I sa-“ Micah said “His wounds must have been caused by something else but not a werewolf.” replied the Healer.

“You said that there was a lot of blood loss” and Micah nodded. “So that must have been what attracted the Werewolf and you stopped him before he could do anything else.”

“Oh my god” breathed out everybody as they took in this explanation which actually made sense. It explained everything why the potions were not working, why his wounds healed and then opened up later.

“So then what caused it?” Micah as he moved closer to Austin, clutching his hand in his like a life line.

“I really don’t know but it looks like a spell to me A curse; a dark one.”

“You should rest” McGonagall said as she took him in Austin’s tired face, white from the news.

“But-“Austin said.

“Rest you need your strength Manning “McGonagall said and she walked away from the bed followed by Madame Pomfrey and Healer Lopez.

“It’s a good thing” Micah said later, as he helped Austin lie down

“I may not have been bitten by a wolf but yet his venom is in me” whispered Austin “I don’t what spell have caused these wounds but they are not healing. How is this a good thing?”

“Hey, look at me” said Micah as he turned Austin to face him. “We will find a cure. You will be cured and everything will be all right.”

“Sing to me. Please.” Austin asked and Micah did and Austin fell asleep with the comfort that Micah would always be there for him.

0o0

“Shit “Austin muttered as his wounds split opened and Madame Pomfrey and Micah followed by Healer Lopez rushed to the bed.

“Tergeo” Madame said and began to siphon out the blood when she suddenly observed something. “Minerva, remember when Potter attacked Malfoy and he got those big gashes – “

“- which didn’t heal.” whispered McGonagall. “You think-? “

“Could it be?” whispered Madame Pomfrey.

“Sectumsempra wounds.” whispered healer Lopez. It was a very big scene when Harry attacked Malfoy and everybody knew about the curse invented by Snape and the wounds which took a long time to heal.

And realization crossed across Micah’s and Austin’s face. He could be saved. Austin could be saved. The counter spell cured Malfoy immediately. His wounds healed and he had little to no scarring.

“Could it be something so easy?” asked Austin

“Well it doesn’t hurt to try right?”Micah asked as he looked at the experts.

“Lord knows we have been trying the entire week” said Madame Pomfrey and Healer Lopez raised his hand up to cast the counter spell

“Vulnera sanentur”

And the bleeding stopped immediately.

“Vulnera sanentur”

And the wounds began to heal. The skin automatically knitted to become tight and woven. Micah and Austin couldn’t believe their eyes.

“Vulnera sanentur”

And the last traces of the curse completely left Austin and he looked up to find tears in Micah’s eyes. A scar present where the wound once was, but a healthy application of Dittany could take care of it, assured Madame Pomfrey.

“Oh my god” whispered Micah as he moved his fingers slowly on Austin’s healed skin.

“Thank you’ whispered Austin

“But I didn’t do anything “Micah said sadly “in fact I must have made it worse, it was not a werewolf wound.”

“You saved me Micah” Austin said simply “You drove the wolf away. You stopped it from becoming worse. I would – I don’t know what I would have become without you.”

“I would never have allowed anything to happen to you. You matter to me” said Micah gently as he rubbed his thumb gently over Austin’s fingers and Austin brought their joined hand to his lips and kissed Micah’s fingers.

They sat like that together looking at each other until Madame Pomfrey came and told them to rest. “I won’t be far away “Micah said as he moved to get up, his hand still clenched tightly in Austin’s. “You should rest” and Austin slowly left his hand and Micah immediately felt the loss.

“Don’t go far away from me.” Austin whispered and Micah bent down to kiss him on the forehead but there was something in Austin’ eyes which made Micah bend down slowly to kiss Austin gently on the lips.

“Sleep “he said softly as Austin looked at him his eyes gazing deep into Micah’s soul. “I won’t let anything happen to you” and Austin closed his eyes and went to sleep. Micah smiled and gently pulled the sheet to cover him and brushed a blonde lock of hair away. Everything was going to be all right.

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you._


End file.
